Thank You Big Birdy
by Monochromatic Persona
Summary: A oneshot that was requested. Temari hates Valentines Day, but this year she has to participate in this stupid event to her dismay. What will happen? All she could do is thank that big bird of Shikamaru's. ShikaTema / Shikamaru x Temari plus others AU


Here's the requested Valentine's fanfic!

Please review if you can!

Sorry it's a day late!

I hope you like it :D

* * *

Temari looked at the various ingredients on her table with a heavy face.

Cocoa powder, milk, butter…yep they were all here.

She took hold of a measuring jug and started pouring the milk into it measuring slowly.

Afterwards she blushed, grabbed her hair a screamed, "ARGH I HATE VALENTINES DAY!"

Constantly pulling her hair, she clenched her teeth trying to stop herself from blushing any further.

In the past she used to just sleep through Valentines Day ignoring all of the lovebirds floating around her.

She was never the type to play along with the useless event like the rest of the girls.

Listening to them all squeal just gave her a headache; which lead to skipping school and locking herself at home watching TV waiting for the day to pass by.

Unfortunately this year was different.

The spunky Temari had found some one she l…l…was fond of and she thought it would be a good idea to give _him_ chocolate.

Originally, she planned to go to some sort of shop and buy any random themed chocolate and then giving it to _him_ on the day.

But nothing goes as planned.

Yes, she went as far as entering the store, but inside everything was covered in multiple pink coloured hearts and there were many girls giggling inside.

The lines were massively long and a big crowd was gathering around the sale chocolate.

So after one step in the store with the warm smell of chocolate and perfume reaching her nose, she ran out.

There were some places that were even scary to the bold Temari.

This had turned out to be a problem; therefore she called her closest friend Tenten.

Tenten suggested other things than chocolates like a bear, or maybe jewelry.

Temari denied the idea saying that _he_ wouldn't like the idea of having to carry a bear around, nor did he wear jewelry except for the same pair of earrings he always wears.

Temari then thanked Tenten and hanged up the phone.

She thought of trying to call Hinata.

Hinata was probably her second closest friend because she wasn't a girl of many words; therefore Temari liked her.

Mindless chatter was never likeable to Temari.

It was then Hinata suggested making chocolate herself, after all Hinata was also making her own chocolate.

Probably to give to Kiba.

Temari knew that was her only option and asked Hinata to email her the recipe, thanked her and said goodbye.

And that's how we ended up to with a very frustrated Temari.

'_Why am I freaking out over something so petty? How does Sakura and Ino do this every year?!'_ she cursed inside her head.

Temari then balled her hand into a fist, "Come on! If I can beat up a bunch of gangsters, get good scores at school and still keep up a reputation, making some measly chocolate will be easy!" she laughed evilly and started to make the chocolate even though her points were irrelevant to one another.

"Uh…Gaara, something's very wrong with Temari…" Kankurou shivered pointing at the kitchen door.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned.

"H-Have a look. She's emitting a weird aura in the kitchen"

They both peeked through a crack in the door to see a very scary Temari with a dark clouded aura surrounding her as she slowly stirred a mixture in the hot saucepan with a wooden spoon laughing creepily.

"See what I mean!" Kankurou yelled out to Gaara after closing the door once again.

"It's just our genes kicking in, nothing to worry about" Gaara quoted making his leave.

"B-But Gaara! What do you think she's doing?"

Gaara sighed, "Obviously cooking Kankurou…"

"Y-Yeah, I heard her scream 'I hate Valentines Day' so you don't think she's going to somehow sabotage Valentines do you think?"

"And how would you suggest her doing that?"

"I dunno, maybe making poisonous chocolate with laxative or something and giving it to all of the popular guys at school to make them sick, therefore ruining Valentines Day?"

'_Idiot for not figuring out that Temari has a boyfriend'_ Gaara thought, "It's just your imagination Kankurou, forget about it"

"Gaara!"

* * *

All of the various shaped chocolates in the fridge had finally finished hardening and she slowly removed some of them out of the fridge that were kept in their moulds.

She then placed them all in a red, square box and tied a white bow around it.

Wrote _his_ name on it and picked up the box looking proud of herself.

Looking from side to side making sure no one was watching her; she quickly shoved the box in to her bag.

Now the trick was how to give it to him.

* * *

The alarm rung loudly from her mobile phone that was also vibrating very loudly on her bedside table.

She reluctantly sat up and turned it off.

Looking at the date on her calendar, "Hmm…February 14 huh? OH SHIT I FORGOT!"

She jumped out of bed and got ready quickly.

Brushing her hair for the first time after a _long_ time she then brought out her straightening iron and waited for it to heat up, then straightened her hair carefully layer-by-layer.

She then brushed her teeth and washed her face and then stared at her reflection doing her makeup.

Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, bronzer and then lip-gloss went on her face.

She stared at her reflection again and then blushed madly.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING" she quickly grabbed a make up remover tissue and four hair ties.

Quickly she tied her hair up in her usual four-pigtails and rubbed her face roughly to rid of the make up.

Looking up feeling a bit more refreshed looking at the mirror once more, she frowned and undid her hair from the hair ties and reapplied only her foundation and mascara this time and not dared to look at the mirror again just incase.

Pulling up her socks and tying the bow around her neck she grabbed her bag, money for lunch and a piece of toast and headed for school.

Reaching the school gate, she heard Tenten call her name, "Temari!"

Temari turned around to see Tenten with her hair NOT in the usual buns, but actually down and nicely waved.

"Hey Tenten, I see someone put effort in herself today" Temari noticed the make up as well when she was closer.

Tenten slightly flushed, "Yeah, well…"

"Guys! Hey!" Sakura called out with Hinata behind her.

They walked up to each other.

"Oh I'm so excited for today! Valentines Day is the best event at school~ Haven't you noticed everyone's prettied themselves up for today?" Sakura questioned.

Temari looked around. Sakura was right. Everyone who normally had their hair down was up and everyone who normally had their hair up was down.

There were even more girls grouped then usual at the front giggling to themselves happily.

"It looks like the girl's in our own group have done so as well!" Ino called out loudly suddenly appearing.

"Wh-What?" Hinata mumbled.

"For example, Tenten. I see you are wearing make up – foundation, mascara, eyeliner and bronzer as well as a thin layer of lip gloss over a light lip liner – and your hair is not in its usual style. It's actually calmly curled to give a 'runaway curl' effect which would've taken at least 20 minutes" Ino proclaimed

"How very observant of you Ino…" Tenten groaned.

"Hinata!" Ino moved on, "I see that you are also wearing the essential make up giving yourself a very cute 'dolly' look. Your hair is done up nicely in a 'messy bun' adding to your cute look"

Hinata blushed hard and said nothing.

"And now there's Temari, I see you actually straightened your hair"

"S-So what? I would do it everyday, but I always wake up too late. The only reason I woke up early enough today was because Kankurou was making a ruckus this morning" Temari tried to cover herself up.

"Uh-huh" Ino smirked and grabbed Temari's chin bringing her face closer in view, "Ah-hah! Just as I thought," she let go of Temari's face, "I notice a little bit of misplaced glitter and uneven foundation around your neck area. You actually had more makeup on before but you wiped it off with a cloth and reapplied less correct?"

Temari was speechless. Sure Ino is annoying, but when it came to these things, she had no idea how Ino could tell. She was spot on.

"While you forehead!" Ino grinned evilly, "There's no point on you even trying, after all Sasuke is not interested!"

"WHAT! As if he's interested in a pig like you!" Sakura snapped.

The two girls continued to argue and then the bell went so they rushed into the school for form class.

'_Now the trick is how to give it to him…'_ Temari thought to herself.

'_I have no choice but follow Temari to make sure that she does nothing crazy'_ Kankuro planned looking at Temari behind a wall.

The bell rang for lunch and the hall was flooded with people and Kankuro got lost with in the crowd.

Temari started walking with the girls as per usual to their own spot where they sit with the boys with her chocolates in her pocket.

While they were walking, they heard a crowd of girls squeal, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke started to bolt towards Temari and the rest, "MOVE!" he yelled and ran past.

A massive hoard of girls came afterwards, but got blocked off by Ino and Sakura.

"And where do you think you girls are going?" Ino looked down upon them.

Some of the girls backed away.

"Sasuke isn't interested as you can see, so **back off**" Sakura warned

"So, you two are going to try and block us off again I see" A red headed girl with glasses sauntered up to the two.

"Karin" Sakura hissed.

"Hello Pinky and Pig. Will you both ever learn that Sasuke doesn't like you two anymore than us? Actually he probably prefers us since we don't cling onto him 24/7. He's probably sick of you two now" Karin crossed her arms as her mini posse came up from the crowd behind her.

Ino stuck her nose up, "Say the ranga who Sasuke was running away from"

Sakura laughed.

A big argument unfolded in front of Temari's eyes (yet again).

"Geez if Sasuke was smart, he would just not attend school" she told Tenten.

"Yes, but then they'll probably just rock up at his house" Tenten replied

"B-but then he could hide at N-Naruto's house couldn't he?" Hinata suggested

"I guess…since those two are…what are they?" Temari wondered.

"I dunno, do you think they're going out?" Tenten giggled a bit.

"O-Oh! I saw them exchange ch-chocolates bef-" Hinata got cut off by Tenten's hand

Tenten brought her other hand's index finger up to her lips telling her to stay quiet and then pointed her thumb at the hoard of girls screaming at each other about 'who owned Sasuke'"

"Well figured it'll turn out that way since Sasuke's probably traumatized from girls permanently because of this bunch" Temari pointed her own thumb at the group of squealing girls.

"Well lets leave them to take care of things and find the rest of the group" Tenten suggested and started to walk off with Hinata and Temari.

They went around and finally they found Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji hiding behind a large tree on the far end of the school.

Wasn't a surprise since they (well all except for Chouji) were really popular and are normally bombarded with girls at this time.

Temari made eye contact with Shikamaru briefly and looked away.

'_Why the hell am I feeling all…jittery?'_ Temari mentally bashed herself.

"Hey, we saw Sasuke running away from a group of girls, but where's Naruto and Lee?" Tenten asked

"Naruto's helping Sasuke find somewhere to hide and Lee is off running after Sakura or something keeping himself open to receive chocolate; what about Sakura and Ino?" Kiba answered

"They're fighting off the crowd after Sasuke and are in a heated fight with Karin at the moment" Tenten replied

"As per usual" Neji commented

"Tch! Valentine's Day is so troublesome…" Shikamaru quoted.

They continued on with a bit of small talk and then a small, cute girl came up to the group.

She had long, dark brown hair, large round green eyes; she was short and had a cute nervous demeanor.

A pure 'innocent and angelic' type of girl.

"Shit, we've been found" Kiba cursed.

"U-um…Shikamaru…can I talk to you for a second?" the girl asked quietly

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

There was a pause.

"I think she meant away from us Genius" Kiba commented

Shikamaru sighed and then got up reluctantly and walked away with her.

"Woo! Go Shikamaru!" Kiba called out when they were long gone.

"Come on, you know that Shikamaru has no interest in this type of thing. He tends to either reject them or take the chocolate and give it to Chouji" Tenten explained making a point.

"Yeah, but that girl was cute! The perfect type of girl that most guys want. The type that makes you lunch everyday and-" Kiba got cut off by Hinata nudging him

It was too late though; Temari got the jist of what he was saying.

Temari knew that she was abrupt, can be rude, arrogant, strong, isn't afraid of saying what she wants and she was proud of it.

'_Psh! I don't care about that lazy ass anyway. I already knew he receives plenty of chocolate, why did I even bother? I'll just take them home and eat them myself'_ Temari told herself with her hand on her pocket.

"What's up Hinata?" Kiba questioned her nudge.

"Eh? Uh…umm…well…" Hinata panicked and looked and Tenten and Temari.

Tenten and Temari gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Uh, actually…can we…umm…" Hinata continued to stutter.

Kiba's eyes widened and he grinned, "Come on Hinata, can we go? I need your help on this question I had to finish off for the next class" he lied.

Hinata nodded fast and they both got up and left.

"Well, we have to go to get ready for martial arts club practice tonight…don't we Neji?" Tenten beckoned

Neji caught on and nodded and they walked off.

Only Chouji and Temari were left behind.

Chouji continued to go at his chips.

Temari got lost in thought only thinking about one thing.

Chouji looked at her, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"What do you mean?" Temari questioned.

Chouji stopped eating and looked at her properly.

Temari didn't get what he meant.

Chouji looked away and continued eating his chips.

There was some more silence besides the sound chips being crunched at.

"I've heard quite a bit about you from Shikamaru y'know" Chouji continued between bites.

Temari's ears perked up, "Is he bad mouthing about me again?" Temari jostled

"Not really. He just mentioned that he liked how you don't give way to others so easily"

Temari paused.

He was right; she wasn't the type to give way so easily.

But what was she doing now?

Giving way to some big doe-eyed girl like it was all right.

What was she thinking?

As if she would allow someone else to win without a fight.

"Chouji I need to go do something, sorry" Temari ran off.

Chouji smiled, "Go get him" and he continued to eat at his chips.

****************

Temari went looking around and she had finally heard his voice.

She felt bad but she peeked around the corner of the gym to see Shikamaru and the girl talking.

The girl offered her chocolates to him.

Temari didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if she could just jump in out of nowhere.

She just stood behind the wall and continued to watch.

Shikamaru shook his head showing rejection of the chocolates.

Temari moved in a little closer hoping to hear in on the conversation.

The girl was persistent; she could make out a few words, "But why?" Temari managed to catch.

"-cause I…someone…I like…" Temari only managed to hear from Shikamaru.

The girl looked down, bowed and ran off…probably to go and cry.

Temari couldn't help but smile a little bit even though it was a bit mean.

Shikamaru stood still and sighed deeply looking a little bit irritated.

This was Temari's chance but for some reason she wouldn't move.

She was still unsure because her pride was on the line.

She grabbed the chocolates she worked hard on out of her pocket and looked at them.

'_I'm so stupid getting cold feet now'_ Temari scolded herself in her mind.

'_Ah! I found Temari!'_ Kankuro thought who had finally got out of the crowd, _'Oh no, are those the poisoned chocolates? She's probably gonna give it to some poor schmuck! I have to stop her!'_ Kankuro ran after Temari.

Temari moved one step forward, "TEMARI!!" he cried out and accidentally slipped pushing her forward to where Shikamaru was letting go of the chocolates.

"What the-" Temari cried out loud looking very angry.

Kankuro quickly ran off after seeing Temari's scary expression.

Temari turned around to see Shikamaru pick off her chocolates off the floor.

"Uh wait…that's mine! Give it back!" Temari ordered.

Shikamaru looked at them and grinned, "Well, actually I think they're mine since my names on it"

Temari froze.

She forgot that little detail.

She stood still bashing herself mentally for being such an idiot and for not giving it to him normally before.

"You're late y'know" Shikamaru commented

Temari looked at him surprised, "What do you mean by that? What made you think I was gonna give you anything?"

"Well you did, didn't you?" Shikamaru started to walk closer to Temari

"Yeah, well I was in a good mood" Temari continued to deny

"Uh-huh" Shikamaru was getting closer

"I actually thought twice about it"

"What made you decide?" and closer

"A big birdy told me to wake up" Temari smirked

Shikamaru chuckled getting what she was saying and stopped walking right in front of her, "I should thank that big birdy of mine later"

"You should"

"You know I was getting agitated waiting" Shikamaru looked from side to side

"Damn, I knew I should've kept you waiting longer" Temari teased.

Shikamaru smiled and hugged her.

Temari accepted it and hugged him back.

They let go and looked at each other.

"Happy Valentines Day lazy ass"

"Happy Valentines troublesome woman"

And they kissed.

* * *

It was the end of school and everyone was heading home.

A long hair man walked out of the gates holding hands with a girl who usually had her hair up in two buns besides today (guess club practice was cancelled).

A spiky haired brunette with a lavender coloured eyed girl walking beside him confidently followed.

A familiar black haired boy walking home carrying two garbage bags filled with assorted chocolate (and with one special one in his backpack) with a hyper blond boy next to him helping him carry another two garbage bags.

A skinny blonde girl and a pink-haired one guarded them on their way out.

Many heart broken girls including a red headed one with glasses watched them walk by after losing the fight.

Soon after, a blond girl started to chase her younger brother with purple face paint around the school with a stick threatening to kill him.

After she was done she left her brother mangled on the floor and walked home with a man who had his hair up in his usual ponytail staring at the clouds.

The End

* * *

Well there's my first ever oneshot to celebrate Valentines Day.

I hope you all liked it!

I'm not a fan of fluff, so I didn't quite do it 'til the very end so I hope it was ok!

A thanks goes to those who review.

This sort of partners up with my series Konoha High.

If you haven't read it, then read it NOW :D

Chanel~


End file.
